In the Stars
by Colin3199
Summary: For Everything is written in the stars ZoeXpercy


In the stars

A.N- well I said I would have one in two days and I pushed out one in another day.. This one will be marginally bigger... But hopefully a little more better writen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-i don't own PJO.. If I did there would be quite a few changes

Sitting up in the sky a beautiful teenager, around 17 was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her solid black hair, her Onyx colored eyes sparkling with mirth as her chance at happiness up in the stars was going to arrive soon... While she was sad that he had to die she realized he had to sooner or later. As she heard footsteps in the hallway she stood up, adjusted her chiton and opened the door... As she walked up to the person standing there she thought back to her waiting in the stars.

Flashback- 4 years earlier

Zoe had just ascended up into the sky to take her place, of course she had to deal with Orion while she was up there but a few strategically placed deterred him from giving anything more than a evil stare at her. As she was watching her old mistress hunting through the forests of america she was almost possessed to change her view to a semi-naked demigod son of posideon. Blushing quickly she changed her view and thought to herself, "this mirror only responds to my conscious wants and desires, what could it be telling me." She thought as her blush started to recede.

1 year later

After that chance viewing watching him became her guilty pleasure, ranging from him fighting larger and tougher monsters, to her occasional peeks of him in the shower or laying in bed without a shirt. She had always justified her peaking as just watching out for him. But as the time went on she got more and more mesmerized by his eyes and she realized that, maybe she actually felt love for a man. At first she tried to vehemently deny it, "He is just a male! He will just turn out like all the others!" The hunter side of her mind said. "But you know he is different. He is the best male that has ever existed and you know that!" Her smitten said rationalized. And so she just waited, and hoped he would take his place above upon the stars.

2 years later ( 1 year before present )

As the awards ceremony for the aftermath of the Titan war was wrapping up a teenager was crying in her room. She was crying due to the fact that the male she loved was in love with another female. "I told you! He would never love us and it's time for you to understand that!" Her angry side ranted. But even as she started to cast away all she had hoped they was still a tiny bit of Elpis as she prayed to the gods above to grant her the one thing she desired above all else. Him.

1 week before present

It was both a joyous and a solemn occasion as she had been granted her wish but a horrible cost, while she would have the boy, no Man of her dreams, it came as a blow to Olympus for even though they had won the giant war, he had died sacrificing himself to put Gaea back to sleep. So for the next week she would gather up her courage for when he would arrive and she would declare her love for him and with some luck they would both live happily in the stars. As she noticed his stars slowly forming her heart jumped with joy as she noticed his stars forming right next to hers. "Now" she thought "he will always be by my side." As she walked she sighed thinking of all the things she would finally get to do.

Present time

When the door opened and she latched onto the person in the frame she blurted out everything she carefully planned.. " oh how much I missed you please don't leave me i need you with me for eternity!" "Whoa whoa whoa! First of all who are you and what do you mean you missed me?" He said, trying to unlatch the girl. "It's me Zoe.. I've been watching you from the stars and I realized I need you with me." She pleaded to him. "I just got up here, you need to at least give me some time to come to terms with everything that's happening.. After I settle in then we will see what happens." He said to her..

And so after 4 years of being in the stars the huntress's heart had been changed for the better. And the rest is always shown in the stars.

And the end! As promised the next one-shot is up... The next will either be a Percy X Artemis or a Percy X Thalia.. Leave your ideas in the comments and I'll get back to you.

This is Phoenix Rider signing off.. Ooh-Rah


End file.
